Soul Hunter Aono
by FallenLucifersAngel
Summary: Tsukune is a yokai hunter and attends Yokai Academy to hunt the creatures inside when he falls in love with a young Vampire please tell me what pairing you want out of Kahlua, Moka/inner, or Kokoa
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or any characters except a few I made for my story all credit goes to the original owner/owners: This is my first story I will take constructive criticism. Without Further ado let the show begin. - - - Chapter 1 - It was a cold and rainy night little did young Tsukune Aono know that what happened that fateful night would decide his fate and future. A tall slender man silently slipped into tsukunes' home and murdered his parents in their sleep. The man walked into Tsukunes' room (not knowing that he was a powerful breed of an S class Super Vampire and the Legendary X class Soul Dragon) and attempted to slit his throat. The blade just two inches from Tsukunes' throat preparing to swipe when he suddenly felt extreme amounts of Yokai energy release from the child the attacker collapsed to the ground bleeding from nearly all vital organs. -Chapter 2 – 15 years later- setting Soul Dragon village-" Kazuto" Tsukune exclaimed attempting to get his teachers attention. "What" Kazuto yelled clearly annoyed by Tsukune. "I finally decided which school I wish to attend" he exclaimed happily. "About time" Kazuto said annoyed that he was awoken for something as pointless as this. "So which school" he calmly asked. "Yokai Academy" he said Kazuto checked the flier, and smiled a Tsukune "So you'll be hunting there" he asked. Tsukune nodded. "Bring me a kitsune head" Kazuto said "Gladly" Tsukune replied. (Authors Note Tsukune was taken in by his mother's cousin Kazuto, Who greatly hated other yokai during the 15 years Kazuto helped Tsukune hone his skills, Tsukune is now an X class yokai hunter he is going to yokai academy to hunt the monsters there End author's note) -Chapter 3- Setting: varied- 2 weeks later-Tsukune has his powers sealed in a ring on his finger, and is currently under the alias Kai Mikogami and is awaiting the bus. The bus driver finally showed up. Tsukune could not see his eyes because the hat blocked them from his view all he saw was a yellow aura. "Hey kid would you tell an old man your name?" "Tsu… Kai Mikogami" he replied. Kai took a seat in the front of the bus and sat quietly." I would ask your name but I'd get a better reply from a rock" Kai said. "Want some advice? If you wanna last long lose that attitude it'll get ya killed boy." The bus driver muttered and finally exited the bus. "Thanks for that chunk of wisdom" he muttered. -That's it for now I'm thinking a KahluaXTsukune pairing what you think please review its always helpful. Why Kahlua you are wondering it's undone I just wanna test it out. Lucifer out. Again I do not own Rosario + Vampire just the characters I added all the main characters go to the respective owners along with much more.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's here well now that it's here best do the disclaimer Kahlua would you mind ""yes" please Disclaimer: "FallenLucifersAngel does not own Rosario+Vampire or any of its characters accept a few like Kazuto thank goodness." "That was mean."" Well without Further ado Let the show begin"-Chapter 4- What's that mildly annoying noise Kai thought. "Look Out" A beautiful pink haired girl shrieked. Then Kai was knocked off his feet into a patch of dirt. He stood up and looked at the girl clearly for the first time she had pink hair, a Rosario and lastly beautiful green eyes you could easily get lost in. He offered his hand to her and she said "I'm sorry I'm anemic "she explained. She saw his blood and tackled him to the ground. She said "I'm sorry I'm a vampire" and attempted to bite him Kai had planned this and put a blood pack where she was going to bite him she drank greedily and emptied it quickly. "Awe I wanted to drink your blood" she pouted. "Sorry But I like my blood in my body" he explained. "Oh" she said nervous he wouldn't like her. She said "My names Moka Akashiya". "What a beautiful name" he said. "I'm … Kai Mikogami" He looked at his watch "Oh no we've got to go or we'll be late for class" he exclaimed and ran to class. He walked into class and apologized for being late. Great he thought I've infiltrated the class now to choose my first target he settled on an annoying kid named Saizo. Suddenly he was knocked out of a daze when Moka burst through the door. Sorry she practically yelled to Ms. Nekonome. Moka looked around and saw Kai, "Kai we're in the same class she hollered as she hugged him". He received many jealous glares from male students. They talked about killing him. Humph he thought not if I kill you first, he smiled. Late that night he was searching for Saizo to eliminate his first target he found him attacking Moka in the woods which enraged him he threw a single kunai into his chest and rushed him before he could kill Saizo a beautiful girl with black girl appeared. He recognized her as Kahlua, he knew her from his missions with her at FairyTale he casually greeted her , and she kindly said hello back. Kahlua grabbed Saizo by the throat and ran back to someplace unknown to Kai. He just watched and decided not to follow; Saizo couldn't touch Kahlua if she didn't have legs or arms. That's why he decided to tend to Moka; he wouldn't attack Moka because if he did Lord Shuzen would attack him. Kai could defeat Shuzen easily but the fights were just to long for his liking.


	3. Chapter 3

"Disclaimer please Kahlua." "Ok Fallen but Why me?"" I can switch you with Gin" "that'll do mortal." Disclaimer: Fallen does not know Rosario + Vampire the rights go to their respective owners.-Chapter 5 A Rosario and Revelations - Kai awoke quickly sweating in his bed he had had a nightmare. He had seen crimson red on his walls in large splashes, blood. He was being attacked by the tall slender man then suddenly he was surrounded by blood, his parent's blood… he tried as hard as he could to forget it, but the image was trapped in his head. The horrible crimson red it made him… thirsty. Kai went to his kitchen and grabbed a blood pack. He thought it was gonna be a long day. He took a shower, put on his uniform, and left for class. On the way to school he felt powerful? Little did he know that the nightmare was caused by his Rosario/ring breaking. As he walked to school people looked at him differently like he was a ghost. He arrived at class people looked at him with fear in their eyes when finally Ms. Nekonome asked Kai why he was in his monster form. He asked what she meant then she handed him a mirror when he saw himself with dark silver hair red eyes and an amazing monster aura he immediately checked his finger to find small shards of gold in his ring finger he apologized to Nekonome and explained what he thought happened throughout the day he was challenged by low leveled monsters he defeated all of them and killed half of them.-I'm discontinuing the series if you like it pm me and I may continue it bye


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or any of the characters except a few like Kazuto. Special thanks to Bara-San and XxLe4tf0r4eadxX for the helpful reviews. Without further ado let the show begin. Chapter 5 Part 2 Having finished battling all the monsters Kai was tired and headed to the roof where he would recuperate from the many battles of the day. (AN he didn't go to his dorm because he would most likely be attacked there. End AN). Where he found Moka being attacked by who else but Saizo. He decided to wait and see what would happen with Moka; Saizo grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the woods where Saizos' gang awaited her. Moka resisted as much as her sealed self could. They surrounded her and transformed into their hideous forms they were lizard men. Kai decided it was time to stop this little gang from doing horrible things and eventually throwing her aside. (AN took me a minute to decide what to write there End AN). Kai said "Hey, but it looks like she wants you to leave her alone." He said calmly, wait how did Saizo escape from Kahlua he thought. A few of the weaker lizards took a step back there were five lizard men in counting he thought kill 3 leave to leave 2 fatally wounded to tell the tale. He started off by round house kicking the one closest to him before the others could run he set up a barrier around the area "nowhere to run" he said to them. He grabbed the next one and prepared to snap his neck before he could finish the motion Moka stopped him and said "No one deserves to die like that". "God "he thought," I can't do it I need help." He smirked and pulled her Rosario off. Moka started getting taller and more mature; in the end she had silver hair and red slitted eyes. She looked at the lizard men and said "Learn Your Place" she angrily yelled as she kicked all of them into the barrier she kicked them back and forth. Kai finally dispelled the barrier and they flew off into the distance shrieking in pain. Inner Moka asked his name and he said "Kai Mikogami "she tried to kick him and said "don't lie" "Well there's no way out of this" he said "My name is Tsukune Aono". "Why am I alive then" she inquired. He said "because your father is my friend" he smirked at her. "Well I best go get a new Rosario before the great barrier is damaged badly. " He explained to Moka. She blinked and he was gone. "What a strange person" she said out loud and put her Rosario on. How was the chapter hit that review button and tell me what you want for the next chapter I'll have another up later this chapter is exactly 500 words long. Again thanks for the helpful reviews keep reading.


	5. Sincere Apology

I sincerely Apologize but there will be less if not no chapters today I'm doing research for this story and I WILL finish this story do not worry I hate unfinished stories. Sincerely, FallenLucifersAngel


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or any of the characters except the ones I made for my fan fiction. Leave a review with suggestions for what to do next. Sorry I'll be adding ruby in later chapters but for now. Chapter Title: A fulfilled promise. Tsukune returned to his Dorm he had overexerted himself during the battle with Saizo. He rushed to the fridge and grabbed 4 blood packs quickly drinking them all. He poured 4 blood packs and 6 cans of tomato juice into a large bowl; he tipped the bowl and quickly gulped it down. He was already out of tomato juice and blood packs. He had to hunt now he smelled the blood of a fox and thought time to fulfill my promise to Kazuto. He stalked out of his dorm in a black cloak that covered his face. He found the source of the smell. A blond teen walking with a couple goons. "Easy prey" he said quietly as he creeped up on them in the shadows, he made a clone out of his yokai. The clone walked up to them and just stared. Tsukune couldn't tell what they were saying and had the clone attack them the clone killed the 4 goons but before he could get to the Kitsune he was burned to death the yokai returned to Kai. The kitsune screamed "Where are you, come out and fight like a man. Tsukune decided to strike then he came up behind the kitsune and grabbed it by the throat. He quickly drank its blood, the kitsune went limp. Then Tsukune remembered his promise to Kazuto Bring Back a kitsune head. He tore the kitsunes head off and put it in a satchel and headed to the bus stop he told the bus driver I'm done here take me home. The bus driver gave an evil laugh "couldn't take this school could ya" he said. "No" Tsukune replied with a smirk "guess not." The bus ride was over quickly thanks to the inter dimensional portal. "Ciao" he said to the bus driver. The bus driver drove off with a final maniac laugh. Tsukune walked off towards the village with the satchel in his hand and a large smile. An hour later he arrived at the end of a tunnel. He quickly cast a spell and the secret entrance was revealed. He slowly walked towards the village, and entered Kazutos house and took out the blood packs he had left here as he waited for Kazuto he unpacked in his room and took a shower. Kazuto came in late that night to see Tsukune with a satchel in his hand when he what was in it Tsukune tossed him the satchel. Kazuto opened it and the smell of blood and death hit him what he saw was a blond boy with fox ears. He just smirked at Tsukune and put the bag on the floor "I take it you're done there." "Yes" he replied. "Well welcome home" he said as he picked up the satchel and left to show the village elders. Chapter title: Love and loss: Back with Moka: Moka sat up from her bed got dressed and headed off to school, Tsukune wasn't there she asked the teacher about it the teacher said"Mr. Mikogami is no long registered at the academy meow" Moka had a look of surprise and sadness. "O... K" she replied to the teacher" is there a reason why" she asked. "The note says personal business". Moka just silently walked out of the room to the bus stop got on the bus not saying a word the bus driver knew where to go. It was a few minutes then they arrived at the village. She got off and followed Tsukunes scent to a large cave she entered and found a room filled with magic residue she sat there weeping she had no idea what to do. She used her strongest vampire magic spells. She cut her hand finally and cast her last spell which opened the gateway to the village. She cautiously walked in and followed the scent to the largest house in the village. She walked in only to be grabbed by a man with a knife. "How did you find this village" he yelled at her she continued to weep Tsukune hearing the racket came down and said "what is happening down here" He saw Moka and had a surprised look on his face. "How did you find this place he asked her calmly"? She didn't listen to the question and tackled him to the ground. He hugged her to his chest and tried to comfort her. Once she calmed do he asked the same question she said "the bus driver and your smell" Kazuto asked who she was. Tsukune said "a girl from my class" Moka just nodded. "Why did you leave" she asked him "because I obtained my target" he replied." Target", she asked. "Yes a kitsune head" she shuddered "why did you kill a kitsune", "I'm a yokai hunter" he replied. She gave him a long passionate kiss and then she cried and begged him to stop hunting yokai. "If and only if you marry me" he replied with a crimson red blush. "YES" she cried loudly. How was the chapter please review I will be taking a break for a week or so I have some stuff to do please review. Thank you for reading.


End file.
